This invention relates to electrically operated roller doors and more particularly to those doors provided with noise and friction reducing strips secured to the inside and outside of each vertical edge margin of the door curtain.
Electrically operated roller doors have suffered from the disability of being potentially dangerous while the curtain is travelling in the downward direction since the curtain may strike an object or person inadvertently positioned in the path of the door curtain, so causing damage to either the driver motor, the door or the obstruction.
To obviate this problem switching means have been proposed attached to the leading edge of roller door curtains so as to render inoperative, or reverse, the electric drive of the door when the curtain strikes an obstruction.
This raises the problem of connecting the switching means to the drive motor since the connecting wire must be securely and inexpensively attached to the curtain.
One reason why the introduction of switching means to the leading edge or roller door has been delayed has been the difficulty encountered in connecting the switching means to the drive means.
The present invention relates to an attaching device to hold electrical connecting wires securely to the curtain sheet of a roller door.